The Last Charge of Zulu Company
by Razgriz13
Summary: Zulu Company is a Zeon Infranry Company is task with boarding Federation warships and destroying as many ships to buy time for the A Baoa Qu forces to retreat.
A Baoa Qu Space

Aboard Gwazine Class Battleship "Yamato"

31 Dec UC 0079

"Let's show those Feddie bastards why we are The Zabi's fist gents" Captain Fren yelled as he got Zulu Company aboard the boarding crafts

"Sergeant Barrea, get your squad up here" 1Lt. Hickem yelled

"You heard the XO boys get your fucking asses up! Let's move!" I ordered the

"Roger" The new guys answered as they grabbed their gear and floated to the landing craft

"Barrea, you got this?" Sgt. Miles asked

"I don't know man, all the originals are gone man. But I'm gonna have to be ready if we are gonna win this thing" I replied loading a magazine into my rifle

"I know man, I miss the guys too all the times on Earth are some of the best and worst memories I have" Miles smiled as he looked at picture of the picture of the original Zulu company before we invaded Earth.

"Hey just be careful out there, we'll kill more then we did at Solomon man" Miles smiled then floated away to his Squad

I pulled out a picture out of my wife, this small picture had got me through more battles then I care to remember. Heck this picture has seen more combat then most of the young Zeon Infantrymen in this Company. Which is an awful thing to see, these guys and girls no more then seventeen or so are thrown into an almost year long war that many beleive is close to it end. For a year we have been fighting the feddies day in and day out until the war shifted and we were force back into space, the Zeon Infantry was left without a purpose until we were trained in space combat. They threw thrusters on our back and had us banzai charge feddie warships, at first it was effective they didn't expect Infantry boarding them. But the Feds got smart at Solomon and Feddie Marines would met us half way and more bloody close quarter combat exculated. There was no such thing as wounded when we meet each other Solomon Space once you were hit the unforgiving enviorment of space would take you quicker then you could cry out for you mother. I've only been married for three months now and I don't want don't to die but this is war and we can't let the Federation get it's hand on Side 3 falls it will turn to home on Texas Colony and I can not allow that to happen. Everyone is counting us back home, if we die here then at least I did defending my home but I got a gut feeling that I don't want too either, I wanna start my own family, grow old with Liz and live out my life on my families ranch. But I know all too well that can't be as I have lost friends that I can never replace, these new guys have had like 3 week of training and it not enough it's no wonder we call them " Three week wonders" that normally how long they last. Once you committe yourselft to the battlefield there is no turning back, espacially since Zeon has it's back to the wall and we are pretty much at a last stand.

"Listen up Zulu we are being retasked, we are no longer being tasked with the defensive of A Baoa Qu" Capatin Fren says before he is inturpeted by moans of disapproval

The NCOs do their best to get everyone under control long enough for the CO to get out the rest of his message

"We are to safe guard the retreating forces that are heading to Axis, we are to rejoin them there after we clear the way for them" Captain Fren explained to his company

"We aren't gonna make are we Sergeant" one of the new private asked me before he board the boarding craft

I looked at him and said " Get in the craft"

The intercom was alive with transmission from the bridge and from surrounding Mobile Suits

"This is the Iwo Jima we are hit, in need of evac" The Musai in front of us yelled as they took a direct hit from a Feddie battleship

"This is Sparrow 3 were moving in Iwo hang in there"

"Black Sparrows are here! Thank the lord! Kill them all" The Iwo replied

"Shit 'Tokyo' is hit!" The Yamato bridge yelled

" Glory to Ze..." The Tokyo last transmission before static

"Federation Mobile Suit at three four five"

"This is Venom Squadron we are engaging Feddie Mobile Suits"

"Target sighted, Boarding party Ferderation Battleship port side" The Yamato bridge commanded

We boarded the craft and I held my breath as the ramp closed

"Here we go boys" 1LT Hickem yelled

There was a second of sounds of the craft getting ready to launch then a jolt back as the the craft excellerated into space then nothing we were in space on our way to engae the enemy in close combat. We could here the battle raging through the intercom and it was devistaing

"Landing Craft 2 this Landing Craft 4 are you okay that was a direct it

"Oh god were losing pressure! We are fucking dead! It's all over" Then nothing after that it was quiet from Landing Craft 4

"This is Landing Craft 2 we are three minutes out"

"Shit we're hit...help..."

"Fuck we lost Landing Craft 7, First Sergeant Adams is down"

"Get ready Gents we are about to make contact" I yelled

"We are here, dismount! Dismount!" Hickem yelled as the ramp dropped mere meters away from the Federation warship

The battle raged in silance of space but it didm't make it any less terrifying

"Plant those charges there"

We place breaching charges right around the base of the bridge to seperate it from the rest of the ship

"All Platoons clear the blast"

The breach charge went off and as expected the bridge flew off Federation Battleship, bodies of the crew were sucked into the black of space

"All Platoons next ship is 600 meters, that is our new objective" CPT. Fren said over the comms

"Sergeant Berrea get your boys ready, it looks like the feddies now know we are coming" Hickem says to me

"Roger, sir 1st Platoon got this" I reply

"Tyson, Bishop, Gilbert and Xaiver we are gonna do the same thing we did at Solomon okay, that worked for us there it should work now" I commanded to the squad

"Wait what are we doing" One of the new guys asked

"We are taking the squad below the ship and put the breaching charges just under the engine room, it will make the ship dead in the water" SPC. Tyson replied

We thrusted forward to our next objective when we realized that he guns had stopped firing and were now focusing on us

"Everyone spread out!" Someone yelled

The mega particle cannon were now in full attack on our Company, men and women disappeared in the blast as they were not fast enough to get out of the way

"Yamato this is Zulu 6 we are taking heavy losses can you do anything to draw their fire!" CPT. Fren yelled

"Zulu 6 this is the Yamato all gun are now foucsing fire, have your guys out of the way"

We charged towards the Battleship when we notice what looked like a swarm of wasp

"Feddie Marines!" Someone yelled

"Zulu Company Fix Bayonets" CPT. Fren ordered as he put the bayonet over his rifle muzzle

"Zulu Company! Forward!" CPT. Fren yelled as he charge towards them

"Charge!" we yelled as we followed the CO into the swarm

We collided with the Feddies in a blood clash of men shooting one another, wrestling each other, and bayoneting each other

"Fucking Spacenoid" A Feddie Marine yelled as he tried to bayonet me but missed

I grabbed his rifle pushed it down and pulled out my tomahawk and swung one good swing right where his neck meets his shoulder, the Marine let out a scream and blood covered his visor then he floated away. I look of to see Miles shoving a Fed away from him and fire to round into his chest at that same moment another fed grabs him from behind and pulls out his knife. I darted to him but it was in vain as the Fed shoved his blade right into Miles's heart

"NO!" I scream

The Fed Marine shoved Miles's body at me and shot up while giving out a burst from his rifle, I got close to him and grabbed his rifle from his hands pointed it directly at at his visor and pulled the trigger. The visor exploded and spray of his blood flew back as his body floated away, I don't like killing but it the only way I can get out of here but it doesn't help my mind that I'm good at it. We are getting closer to the Battleship we are almost on it all we need to do is plant the charges and blow it into space dust

"This is the Yamato, were are taking heavy damage we are holding our own here we can't take all this gunfire too long Zulu 6 we may need to you to fall back"

"We are clearing the way for out forces going to Axis, we are no use to them or you if we fall back now" CPT. Fren replied

"Axis force are clear, Zulu 6 they have been for the past hour" The Yamato replied

This was heart breaking we had done so much to clear the way for these guys and they didn't even need us

"Shit that's a direct hit, all guns fire at will!" Yamato's bridge commander yelled

The Yamato fired at everything destroying any MS around it before it went down in flames, there is no turning back now we are in this till our last platoon falls.

"GM!" Tyson yelled

A Mobile Suit shot up in front of us, with no support from the Yamato this was the end for us we don't have anything we came do, everyone seperated but it was now use as the GM let out a burst and whole groups of guys were turned in to big red puffs.

"Go for the cockpit" CPT. Fren ordered what was left of his company

The GM turned his way and let out a burst killing him, with only a handful left we charge him he turned and shot in every direction until the only ones left were me and one of the new guys. We manged to grab on to the GM before he shot upward to the rest of the battle

"Kid plant it!" I yelled

He placed it right on it's side under it's right arm the force of the Mobile suit flung us off which in turn made him notice us, he pointed his beam rifle right in our direction

"Blow it now!" I yelled

The explosion killed the mobile suit but it also engulfed the kid and blew me away. I floated away from the battle my scream fell on static, my moments are drawing to a close. My life is flashing before me from being in my in the arms of my mother, my father teaching me how to ride a horse, my first kiss, gradutating high school, landing on Earth and the day I got married were all thing that flash in front of me. I close my eyes and let go

"Doctor he is coming two" a female voice yells

"Son can you hear me?" a older male voice asks

I open my eyes a bit to see Federation unifroms surrounding me, I panic and struggle to get free. As I struggle I can here my heat rate jump up on the monitor and they rush to me and holding me down

"Fucking feddies! I'll kill you! I'll ki..." I scream in anger but they gave me something that knocks me out

I wake up again what feel like a couple hours later

"Doctor he's awake" the same female voice says to the Federation doctor

He approches me and again the monitor sky rockets

"Relax son, this is hard for you to hear but the war is over. Zeon lost." The Doctor explains

"Federation lies, where am I" I ask him

"Sergeant Barrea, is it? Son I'm going to show you something that will shock you but stay strong okay. Now raise your left arm and left leg" The Doctor said

This is a rather odd order but if it gets me out of here I'll do it, when I did that's when I felt my body go pale as I was missing my left hand and my left leg from the thigh down

"What did you do to me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"The exposure you had to the elements in space made your limbs completely unsaveable, I'm sorry son" The Doctor replied

"Where am I" I asked again with tears falling down my face

"Side 5, you're home Sergeant and it's been a week since the war been over" The Doctor explained

Five months later

Side 5, Barrea Ranch

The war is over but the wounds of it are still healing, I can't tell you how many nights Liz has to has to hold me while I have nightmare of the One Year War. She has been so supportive, even when I couldn't deal with myself and waited to die and join the rest of Zulu she kept me going. When I hear, see or remember something that brings me back to the war, she grabs my face and says

"Danny look into my eye, foucs on only me, know that you are not there you are here with me. Look into my eyes Dainel, the war is over and you are here with me at home"

She says that acouple of times to bring me back, it's not easy but things are looking up I got prosthetics a couple weeks back it taking some time to learn from it but it's better then nothing. Liz even told me we are expecting, with all these things I still look back and think of Zulu and the day I get to be with my friends again but till that day I'll the life that they never got too.


End file.
